


Looking after you

by Marianokasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hope, Love, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kalura is watching over Eren after she died. She has her thoughts on why Eren wanted to be a soldier. Inspired by a song called Leaves from the Vine from Avatar the last Airbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking after you

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Leaves From The Vine, from avatar the last Airbender. I liked the song so much, it reminds me of how Eren's mom died, and I thought about her thoughts of Eren now. I prefer reading and listening to the song. You can use any versions of the song, but for me I did Adrisaurus. Check her on youtube! Either than that enjoy!

"Oh Eren, why did you go and become a soldier?   
I can't see you die in vain for me.  
I wish you could just move on forward.   
I don't understand why you are going through this.  
Is there, something only you can see?  
Why..... I don't know why....  
\-----------  
Eren.... I don't know what your father did, but you transformed into a titan.  
I should be happy that you are alive but I don't know why I am mad.  
Probably because you are still disobeying what I said.   
You are like a fragile leaf. Yet up here, you are a little soldier boy.  
I guess..... you want your freedom more than others...  
Maybe... I know that you can't here me right now, but  
You are my soldier boy, and you would march on forward.   
For your friends.  
And me.  
I love you, my son.


End file.
